The Truth Behind The Dreams
by WalkerTRngr
Summary: Marguerite is troubled by her dreams


She had him

Note: All these characters belong to Telescene. I am just borrowing them for this story.

The Truth Behind The Dreams

I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light

_--Sarah Mclachlan_

She had him.She had cornered him and he had nowhere to go.She could see that he was preparing himself for whatever she might do next.Marguerite wanted him to sweat, to worry.She loved how she could make the great hunter cower at her feet.Marguerite walked up to Roxton until they were both face to face.She could see him tense up as she raised both of her hands.Marguerite saw his bewildered expression as she brought her hands to his face caressing it… _Crash!_

Marguerite woke with a start.She heard a loud crashing sound come from the living room and now she could hear the sounds of escalating voices.Marguerite got up and dressed, eager to see what all the commotion was about.She went into the living room to find out what was going on.

"Blasted Malone, look what you've done now!" Roxton yelled.

"Hey maybe if I had a little more help here, this wouldn't have happened," Malone said in his defense.

"What's going on in here?" Challenger asked the group.

"We were carrying some of the stuff you asked us to carry down to your lab when Malone here dropped one of the boxes."

"Malone maybe you should try to be more careful…" Challenger started to say.

"Hey, if you want your precious boxes brought downstairs then you carry them down!" Malone steamed.

"Don't talk to Challenger that way," Roxton said.

"Boys! Boys! Knock it off now!!" Veronica yelled.

"I know it's been a tense couple of days around the tree house with nothing to do, but please try to behave.Personally I'm not staying here one more minute if I have to listen to this.I'm going to head over to see Assai for a couple of days.I can bring Summerlee back with me when I go." Veronica, noticing Marguerite's presence in the room asked, "Marguerite would you like to come along.I'm sure you'd like to get of here for awhile as well."

"Actually that's not a bad idea Veronica, I'd love to come," Marguerite said.It was a chance to get out and she missed Summerlee.He had been gone the last couple of days helping Assai because her baby had become ill.

After gathering the necessary supplies for the trip, Veronica and Marguerite descended in the elevator leaving three ashamed men behind.

"I guess we all overreacted."

"Yeah Malone your right," Roxton said

Challenger also apologized and the three men resumed the task of bringing the boxes down stairs.

"I didn't think that you'd just up and leave Veronica," Marguerite said as they made their way toward the Zanga Village.

"Well I needed to get out, besides those three having been acting like immature little boys for last couple of days.Maybe they'll grow up while were gone.Anyway Assai has been wanting me to come out and see the new baby."

The rest of the day was spent traveling to the Zanga Village.Veronica and Marguerite got there just after dark and headed straight for Assai's home.

"Veronica, Marguerite, it's so good to see you!" Assai said as she led them into her home.

Assai's husband Jarl also greeted them and led them into the living room.When they entered they saw Summerlee sitting down holding a one-month-old baby girl in his arms.

"Oh Assai she's adorable," Veronica said walking up to look at the baby.

"Yes, she's so cute," Marguerite said with a smile on her face.

Summerlee handed the baby back to her mother as Veronica and Marguerite crowded around Assai to get a better look at the little bundle in her arms.

"We were so worried.She had been fussing for several days before developing a very high fever.That's why we came to get Summerlee's help.We've seen how he's helped others in the past over come a high fever."

"Thankfully she's going to be just fine," Jarl said.

"Yes," Summerlee concurred."She's going to be just fine.I was able to make a medicine out of some of the herbs I had."

"Well you both must be hungry.I've prepared dinner how about we go and eat?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Marguerite said as Assai led them to the table.

* * *

Roxton sat out on the balcony missing Marguerite's presence already.Without their daily sparring match the day had been quite dull.Roxton noticed how Malone had also felt the absence of one of the members of their group.He had been mopping around all day since Veronica left.Roxton turned when he heard someone walking out onto the balcony.Ned walked up, joining him at the railing.

"Roxton you're looking a little melancholy.Could it be that you're missing a certain raven haired woman?" Malone said with a smile trying to lighten the mood.

"No! Why would you say that, I mean really Malone why would I miss a person like Marguerite?" Roxton said in his defense.

Malone just give Roxton one of those you can't fool me looks.

"Is it really that obvious?" Roxton asked.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone.I miss Veronica too.We really acted like Jerks these past couple of days didn't we?"

"Yeah, next time we get bored we should try not to take it out on each other."

* * *

They had finished dinner and had gone to the living room to sit and talk.It was getting late and everyone was getting tired.Assai showed Marguerite and Veronica to their guest room and bid them goodnight.

"This was a good idea Veronica, it's a nice break.I just hope that when we get back things will have calmed down," Marguerite said.

"Yeah I hope so too.Don't worry I'm sure everything will be fine, let's just enjoy ourselves while we're here.Good night Marguerite."

"Good night Veronica."

* * *

Roxton had just finished cleaning up the dishes from dinner and was now ready for bed.He hoped that maybe tomorrow would be a better day.Maybe if he went out hunting for a while he would feel better.Roxton climbed into bed and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Marguerite was having the same dream she had had for the past week.She couldn't understand why.She saw herself corner Roxton.He had nowhere to go.She could see that he was preparing himself for whatever she might do next.Marguerite wanted him to sweat, to worry.She loved how she could make the great hunter cower at her feet.Marguerite walked up to Roxton until they were both face to face.She could see him tense up as she raised both of her hands.Marguerite saw his bewildered expression as she brought her hands to his face caressing it, then she brought his face down to hers and kissed his lips.Then she started playing with the buttons on his shirt, undoing them one at time very slowly.As she put her hands on his chest she could feel his heart beating rapidly.She had unbuttoned his shirt and now slipped it off his shoulders exposing his muscular body.Then as suddenly as the dream came, it went.Marguerite woke up with a start, wondering why this dream kept plaguing her mind for the last week.

* * *

The next morning Roxton and Malone both decided that it would be a good idea if they went hunting.It was a way to occupy their time and the food supply had started to run low.They went to find Challenger to see if he wanted to come along with them.

"Challenger are you down here?" Ned asked as he walked down to Challenger's lab, Roxton following behind him.

"Yes Malone, I'm right over here," Challenger answered.Challenger was busy working on his latest experiment.

"Challenger, we were wondering if you wanted to go on a little hunting expedition with us.After all our food supply is running low," Roxton told him.

"Yes I think that would be a nice idea.This experiment needs to sit for awhile anyway."

The three men got all their supplies together and headed out.

* * *

Marguerite was still a little disturbed by her dream but she tried not to let it show as she sat and ate breakfast.

Veronica sensed there was something bothering Marguerite.Usually that something was rather, a someone, Roxton.Marguerite was usually mad at him for some reason or another.Since he was not with them she couldn't think of what could be bothering Marguerite.

"Marguerite are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine.Why do you ask?"

"Well, I just thought something might be bothering you."

"No! Nothings wrong thank you," Marguerite said all too quickly, which alerted Veronica that there indeed was something wrong even if she wouldn't say what it was.

After breakfast Marguerite decided that maybe a walk would clear her head.She went outside and started walking throughout the village.It happened to be a particularly hot day and after a while Marguerite sought out a place to sit in the shade.She found a bench under a nice big tree.She sat enjoying the coolness the shade provided.Marguerite closed her eyes and was relaxing when an old woman sat down next to her.Marguerite didn't even notice the woman until she spoke.

"It's hot out today isn't it," the woman said.

Marguerite opened her eyes and looked next to her, noticing the old woman sitting there.Seeing no one else around them Marguerite assumed the woman was talking to her.

"Yes it is," Marguerite answered her.

" I thought it was a good idea to sit out here in the shade to beat the heat," the woman said.

"That's why I sat here too," Marguerite said.

"That's not the only reason," the woman said to Marguerite.

"Excuse me?"

"I said that's not the only reason why you came out here.You hoped that coming out here would help you clear your head."

Marguerite stared at her in disbelief.How did this woman know why she came out here?

"You came out here to sort out your dreams.You know what the dreams mean you just don't want to admit it."

"How do you know why I came out here?" Marguerite demanded.

"I have this gift.You should know what it's like to have a gift." Now the woman was starting to scare Marguerite.She knew way too much about her.

"Your past is what holds you back Marguerite.You should let it go.Move on.It is no longer an excuse you can use.The truth is you love him. You know do.What are you going to do about it?"The woman knew her name.This was too weird.Marguerite turned to say something to the woman but she was gone.Marguerite couldn't have been seeing things; she knew she saw the old woman sitting there.Marguerite got up and walked over to a man who had been sitting under a similar tree a few feet away.

"Excuse me sir, but did you see where the old woman who was sitting next to me went?" Marguerite asked the man.

"What old woman?" The man asked.

"You didn't see the old woman who was sitting next to me?"

"No I'm sorry I didn't see anyone other than you sitting on that bench," the man said.

Marguerite walked away a little confused.She knew that old woman had been sitting there even if the man didn't see her.Marguerite decided that she would go back to Assai's house.When she got back, Veronica had a worried look on her face.

"Marguerite, where have you been?We were so worried," she said.

"What do you mean I've only been out for an hour," Marguerite said.

"Marguerite child, you've been gone the entire day.It's already dinner time," Summerlee said.

Marguerite, who was still confused, just sat down at the table not saying a word.

* * *

The next morning as the three explores prepared to head back to the tree house Marguerite was still remaining fairly quiet.Summerlee was concerned, she talked the most out of their whole group, and now she wasn't speaking at all.

"Are you sure you're okay," Summerlee asked Marguerite as they started to walk home.

"Yes Arthur I'm fine, just a little tired that's all."

* * *

Roxton, Malone and Challenger had spent the whole morning cleaning the tree house.Malone had gone to replenish their water supply.He had handed some of the buckets to Roxton as they brought them back up the tree house.Roxton was carrying his bucket into the kitchen when he heard a noise outside.He went to the balcony to see what the noise was.He looked over the railing to see Marguerite, Veronica, and Summerlee walking up to the tree house.Just as he was about to shout down a hello, Challenger called.He turned around, and for a split second he let go of the bucket that was in his hand.The bucket fell off the railing and all the water inside it landed right on top of Marguerite's head.Roxton hearing a scream looked down to see what was wrong.When he saw what he had done, he immediately thought about running as far away from the tree house as he could get.

"What happened?" Malone asked as he ran to the balcony, hearing the scream.

"I accidentally dumped the water on Marguerite," Roxton said sheepishly.

Challenger came running up from his lab to see what was going on.

"What's wrong," he asked worried.

"Roxton accidentally dumped a bucked of water all over Marguerite."

_'That's definitely not good'_, challenger thought to himself.

The three men descend in the elevator.As soon as the elevator hit the floor Marguerite turned and glared at all three men.She had no idea who had done this until Roxton spoke up.

"Marguerite I'm so sorry.I really didn't mean to. I mean Challenger called me and I just turned around and then…"

"You did this?" Marguerite said pointing at Roxton.

"Yes, but it was an accident."

"Out of my way," Marguerite said as she pushed past Roxton and went straight upstairs.Roxton followed after her as the rest of the explorers thought it would be nice idea to take a long walk, far away from the tree house.

As soon as the elevator reached the tree house Marguerite headed straight for her room, slamming the door behind her.Roxton, taking a moment to compose himself, knocked on Marguerite's door before letting himself inside.

* * *

"I think that we should make ourselves scarce for the next couple of hours," Malone suggested.

"I think that's a good idea Malone," Challenger said.

"I know I wouldn't want to be up there for the next Great War," Summerlee said.

* * *

Roxton knew that she had him.She had cornered him and he had nowhere to go. He had come into Marguerite's room to apologize, when she had stood up, glaring at him.He was frozen as she inched closer and closer to him.Now she had him pinned against the wall and he was ready for whatever she might throw at him.He knew he was in for it this time.Roxton found it amazing how he could stare down the face of death everyday on this plateau and not even flinch, but put an angry Marguerite in front of him and he would be scared half to death.She approached him, glaring at him, not saying a word.When they both finally stood face to face, Roxton braced himself for the worst.Marguerite raised her hands, and Roxton anticipated her next move. To his surprise, she brought them to his face caressing it, and then she brought his lips down to hers.At first Roxton didn't react, still a little surprised at Marguerite's behavior.Then Roxton began to kiss Marguerite back.He brought his hands around her waist as she began to slowly undo the buttons on his shirt.Roxton's breath caught in his lungs, as Marguerite started to run her hands up and down his chest.Marguerite started to undo his belt as she brought him over to her bed.

"Marguerite are you sure you know what you're doing?" Roxton asked, realizing that the soon there would be no turning back.

"I've known what to do for a long time.I just never had the guts to do anything about it before."

* * *

Just before Marguerite fell asleep, Roxton whispered in her ear, "I guess I should dump buckets of water on you more often." Marguerite laughed as she snuggled in closer to Roxton.She closed her eyes, no longer fearing the dreams that awaited her.


End file.
